


Sing For You

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: Baekhyun gets sick all the time and Yixing is always there to take care of him.





	Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is even a fraction of what the prompter was hoping for

Baekhyun was sick.  _ Again.  _ At this point, Yixing wasn’t even surprised to see his empty seat in their shared classes. Still, he anxiously awaited a text from his boyfriend letting him know what the problem was this time. Yixing’s school day was almost over when the text finally came (granted, he had half days, so it really wasn’t that long).

 

**Baekhyun:** i just woke up and i have a fever ugh

 

**Yixing:** i will be there SOON drink some water and stay resting i love you!!

 

**Baekhyun:** i love you too please come soon i need love and attention

 

Yixing  _ sprinted  _ out of the school building as soon as he possibly could, nearly getting hit by a car in the parking lot. He fumbled with his keys and finally, he was on his way. To the store, that is, because there was no point in going to see Baekhyun if he wasn’t going to bring an obnoxious amount of things to comfort him. The lady working the checkout at the drugstore cast him a concerned glance as he rushed in and out of the store, almost forgetting to pay. 

 

“I came as fast as I could!” Yixing exclaimed as he stumbled into Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun was curled up under about 900 blankets, yet he was still shivering. He immediately groaned when he heard Yixing’s voice.

 

“You’re too loud,” Baekhyun whined and pulled one of his blankets over his head.

 

“Sorry,” Yixing murmured sheepishly, “I brought you some water, sit up for a second so you can drink it.”

 

Baekhyun sighed dramatically and pushed himself up, taking the bottle Yixing handed him. Before Baekhyun could lay back down, Yixing gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he protested, “I'm sick, don't get yourself sick, too.”

 

In response, Yixing kissed his other cheek and smiled, “It'd be worth it. Anyway, I'm not going to get sick, so don't worry about it. Now get some rest.”

 

Baekhyun curled up again and shivered, wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. Yixing smiled and crawled into Baekhyun's bed with him and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist.

 

“Don't, you're actually gonna get sick if you get this close,” Baekhyun said.

 

“No offense, but-” Yixing started, leaning up on his elbow.

 

Baekhyun cut him off, “I know, I know. My immune system is about as effective as that of an infant’s, yours is stronger, shut up.”

 

“I love you, Baek,” Yixing said when Baekhyun turned over and clung to Yixing like a koala, giving in to Yixing’s affection as he always did.

 

“I love you,” Baekhyun mumbled into Yixing's shirt, “what would I do without you?”

 

***

 

When Yixing woke up awhile later, Baekhyun was pushing him away and groaning. Disoriented, Yixing sat up and tried to shake off the drowsiness.

 

“Baekhyun?” He said, reaching out to feel Baekhyun's forehead. “Oh, no.”

 

Baekhyun was burning up. Yixing, suddenly very awake, stumbled out of Baekhyun's bed and to the bathroom to find a washcloth.

 

Baekhyun had sat up when Yixing returned, now without the blankets around himself. Yixing frowned and took Baekhyun’s red face in his hands. Baekhyun pouted like a child and sighed deeply.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” he cooed like a mother would to her child, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up to press the cool washcloth to his face. “Keep this here, I’ll be right back with ibuprofen.”

 

Baekhyun choked down the medicine as soon as it was in his hand, clearly desperate for his fever to subside. Yixing was too, tired of his boyfriend constantly being miserable and stuck in bed with one illness or another. It hurt him on a level that he couldn’t explain, his heart breaking every time he saw Baekhyun sick, no matter how often it happened (and it happened  _ really  _ often).

 

Baekhyun leaned back on his pillows, shutting his eyes and reaching for Yixing’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Yixing squeezed back and smiled sadly.

 

“Sing me a song?” Baek asked softly, in a way that always tugged at Yixing’s heart, whether or not Baekhyun was doing it on purpose.

 

“Of course,” Yixing said and quickly decided on a cheesy song that never failed to put a smile on Baekhyun’s face. And it did just that, despite the fever that would surely have him groaning with aches and pains for the next few days. Yixing sang and sang, until Baekhyun’s fever calmed down and he fell asleep, snoring quietly and looking more peaceful than he had since Yixing had initially shown up.

 

“Sweet dreams, Baek,” Yixing whispered and kissed Baekhyun’s head, tucking him in and switching off the lamp next to his bed, “I love you.”

 

***

 

The next day, Baekhyun had made a near full recovery, even getting out of bed to meet Yixing in the kitchen for breakfast. Yixing grinned and made a plate for him, setting the food down in front of Baekhyun.

 

“Gooood morning, sunshine!” he sang, knowing Baekhyun would roll his eyes and groan, annoyed, but smile nonetheless.

 

“Morning, Xing,” Baekhyun said around a mouthful of food. Yixing swatted at his arm and Baekhyun laughed at him, eyes shining the way they always seemed to do when he was feeling good.

 

“I love seeing you happy,” Yixing stated.

 

“I love seeing you,” Baekhyun replied with a smile. “But really, thank you for always taking care of me. I know it probably gets annoying when I’m sick  _ all  _ the time.”

 

“Well I certainly hate seeing you sick, but I am always happy to be here for you. I’ll always take care of you when you need me to,” Yixing said honestly, knowing how cheesy and mushy he must’ve sounded but not really caring.

 

“I love you so much,” Baekhyun eventually said with a happy sigh and took Yixing’s hand.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And he did. Yixing loved Baekhyun with his whole heart, so much that even when Baekhyun was whining and complaining and being sick, Yixing couldn’t help but stick around. Baekhyun always seemed to be catching something, and Yixing thought it’d probably always be that way, but for Baekhyun... Well, Yixing would do anything.

 

**End**


End file.
